Love Sick
by KenthostheKitsune
Summary: Kyuu/Naru. Yaoi,this is my first fic so please give it a chance. Don't like don't read. Naruto gets sick and Kyuubi takes care of him. NOTICE: LOOK AT PROFILE FOR CURRENT STATUS.
1. The Heat

1

Love Sick

Hi! KenthostheKitsune here, and here's my first fanfiction! I wasn't originally going to write this story but a day at my friend's house gave me my inspiration. This will be Yaoi and the pairing will be Kyuu/Naru, if anyone has a problem then don't read. If anyone has a story similar to this, please let me know, I don't like the idea of copying. **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters** so whoever sent the lawyers can have them back.

Chapter 1

Heat.

That's all Naruto could feel as he made his way to meet the newly reformed Team 7. It had been six years since the Uchiha had left on his twisted path for power, six years since Naruto made his promise to Sakura. A lot had changed since then, including the rookie 9. Most of them, save for Hinata and Choji had made jonin or anbu. Kakashi hadn't changed much, except that he was currently dating Iruka Umino, Naruto's former academy teacher. Sakura, his former crush was now a jonin medical nin known to be the best, second only to Tsunade.

Sasuke, the former apprentice of Orochimaru had been promoted to anbu the day he came back, much to the former rookies displeasure. After Naruto had dragged Sasuke's power hungry ass back, Sakura and Sasuke became an item, breaking the heart of our favorite demon vessel. Naruto himself, had changed the most. He was no longer the shrimp he used to be, he had grown to be only a few inches taller than Kakashi, much to his happiness. His golden blond hair had grown to mid back and was held in a low ponytail. His ocean blue eyes still held the same childish innocence he had in his youth, but now they also held maturity. Naruto had recently been promoted to anbu, earning a great deal more respect from the village.

He was currently wearing his anbu uniform, save for his mask which was strapped to his waist. As he neared the old training grounds, he felt the heat getting worse and worse. Ever since Sasuke had been "returned" Kakashi had suggested they meet up once in awhile to "repair broken bonds". Naruto knew better though, Kakashi just wanted to train his star pupil and Sakura only wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. They only invited him so it wouldn't look suspicious. It had sickened Naruto to no end, 'Even after he betrayed the village, the people here STILL bend backwards just to kiss Teme's ass.' he thought with an air of anger. Ever since he had gotten Sasuke back, Naruto had distanced himself from his team only talking to them in these meetings and even then they rarely heard him speak.

Sakura's uniform hadn't changed, save for the current jonin vest she wore, and Sasuke was too dressed in his anbu uniform since he had just got off a mission. "Morning Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san." The group blinked at Naruto's greeting and Sasuke was the first to recover. "Hey dobe, what crawled up your ass and died? Did someone steal your ramen recently?" Naruto growled in response as his headache and body temperature got worse. He felt weak, like he had been on a year long training trip with Gai and Lee nonstop. Naruto was drenched in sweat, which was pouring from his pores, his body's fruitless attempts to cool off. "Hey Naruto? Are you ok? Your face is flushed." Sakura was right. Naruto's usual tan face was now a sickly pale and had a red blush on his cheeks. "No Sakura...I'm fine, just a little hot.", he replied. Closing the distance between them, she put her hand on his forehead, quickly retracting it. "Holy shit Naruto! Your head feels like it's on fire. You should go see Tsunade-sama!", she urged. Naruto shook his head, trying to convince his teammates he was fine. "No...Sakura. I'm ok, I told you that already. It's-" He was interrupted by Sasuke. "Dobe she's right you need medical treatment. We're taking you to Hokage-sama." Naruto's weak protests weren't helping his current condition. "Guys I'll be ok! I just need-", Naruto's sentence went unfinished as his world slowly turned to darkness. He could hear the distant cries of his teammates fade away, as the black abyss took him.

So how was it? No, Naruto isn't going to die so no need to worry. Please review, flames are even welcome since I might have something I need to work on. Again this will be Kyuu/Naru, and this story itself will probably only be a few chapters long. Thanks for reading!


	2. Shizune's Rage

**Kenthos****: **Hey, Kenthos here! Sorry, it took awhile to update , but I finally got it done! And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in the first chapter, I'll do better in this one. This chapter is a lot longer than the first so please enjoy! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, and the suggestions you made. I want to thank **Chronos Guardian **for giving me the idea for what direction the plot should take. I also recommend you read her stories. (They're awesome!) I'll say this again, this will be Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. Minato, could you do the disclaimer please?

**Minato: **Alright, I'll do it. ahem Kenthos doesn't own me or any other Naruto character, if she did I'd still be alive and she'd make Naruto and Hinata hook up. Although unreliable and lazy at times, Kenthos is a good person.

**Kenthos:** Excuse me Minato, but I don't recall you needing to add that last part.…… takes out a hammer

**Minato**: uh oh……runs

**Kenthos:** Get back here and take that back! You may have been known as the fastest hokage, but I'm sure as hell faster than you! chases

**Minato**: AHHH! Ouch! No not the Face!! Anyway, on with the story!! Ouch!!

--

**Mindscape**

To say that Kyuubi was frustrated would be like saying Tsunade had a flat-chest, A HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT. Kyuubi paced in his prison as he watched the events unfold in the outside world. Why didn't he sense it? Had he become weak in his years of imprisonment to the point of not noticing his vessel's lack of health? Kyuubi hoped not, but not only was it worrisome that he didn't see the illness coming, no, what was really irritating was that he couldn't do anything about it.

When he had tried to use his chakra to level the fever, it had no effect. Physical wounds he could heal, but fevers and sicknesses were a different story. It didn't help that Naruto had never been sick before now either, so he didn't know what to do. In this case, he was completely useless. And Kyuubi knew if the fever didn't go down, they were finished. "**There's no fucking way we're going to meet the shinigami just because of a common cold**!", the demon fox roared.

**Hospital**

Sakura watched as her blonde-haired teammate was transported into the emergency room.

"Sasuke, do you think Naruto's going to be all right?"

"Hn."

Overhearing their conversation, Tsunade couldn't help but sigh, _'__**Now**__ they're worried? Just this morning Sakura was complaining about seeing Naruto today. According to her, Naruto keeps getting between her and Sasuke, kind of hard for him do since he doesn't even speak to them. Kakashi and Sasuke aren't any better_,' she mused. She then turned her attention back to her current patient. Naruto had broken into a cold sweat, and his fever had risen to 105 degrees. If he didn't cool down, Konoha would lose it's most unpredictable, 1 hyperactive anbu.

"Baa-san…", Tsunade's thoughts were cut short as she heard Naruto's voice cut through the tense silence. Once bright blue eyes, now dull with pain peered up at her from where he laid. "Naruto! What happened to you? How long have you been this sick?!", the hokage interrogated. "Well…..for a few days actually", he coughed. "Why didn't' you tell anyone?! Or come to me?", she raged, practically hysterical. "I'm sorry baa-san , but I didn't…..want to worry you." "Too late for that," she muttered.

"Why do I feel like I've been living in an oven old hag?", he joked. "I'M NOT AN OLD HAG GAKI! If you weren't in sick I'd plow you into the ground!", she yelled. On the inside, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. At least he could still get under her skin, that was good. He didn't want to worry her, which is why he kept his sickness a secret. At first he thought it was allergies, nothing serious, boy was he wrong. He didn't want to bother Kyuubi either, since the demon slept most of the time, they had gotten closer over the years, to the point they actually called each other friends.

Calming down, Tsunade looked at him, "Naruto your fever has reached 105 degrees, if it rises to 108 degrees or more you'll die. You need to try to stay awake, it'll be easier to treat you if you're conscious.", she explained. (A.N- Not sure if any of this is true, but hey, I had to make something up). "Sorry baa-san…….I don't think I can.", Naruto replied, his eyes closing. "Naruto! Come on, stay awake! Don't close your eyes!", the Godaime begged in desperation, but it was too late Naruto had already lost consciousness. "Shizune! Get in here! I need help!", Tsunade yelled. Shizune rushed into the room and proceeded to help her teacher. However, no matter what they did, Naruto wouldn't wake up.

"Lady Tsunade, he's gone into a comatose state! However his fever seems to be stabilizing." Tsunade sighed, putting her head in her hands, "From your diagnosis Shizune, when do you think he'll regain consciousness?" she asked. "Well my lady, I'm fairly sure you came to the same conclusion I did. He'll probably wake up but it will take time, days, weeks, months, maybe even years. The good thing is, his life is no longer in danger.", she responded, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"I was afraid of that. Hopefully it won't take as long as years."

"Lady Tsunade, how are we going to tell Naruto's teammates and friends?"

Tsunade snorted, "Like most of them care? They're too wrapped up in their own lives to notice anything. I'll tell Jiraiya and the rest of the original rookies but you're informing Team 7. If I did it Kakashi would end up having that book shoved up his ass, the Uchiha would be blinded and my so called student wouldn't have any hair to fret over. In a nutshell, I would be replaced as hokage for punishment. The council bastards would probably put Sasuke in my place too.", she breathed finally ending her rant. "One more thing, if his condition changes at all inform me. For now, put him in a private room by himself, considering another person would complain because the "demon" would be in their room. I need some sake right about now."

Shizune sighed, telling team 7 about Naruto's condition wasn't the hard part, it was their reactions that held her concern. Was Tsunade right? Did team 7 really NOT care? These thoughts haunted her as she approached them. "Shizune, how's Naruto? Is he going to be all right?", Kakashi asked, his attention focused on his book. Shizune seethed on the inside, by the tone of his voice, Kakashi wasn't really concerned. Not as concerned if SASUKE was the one in a coma. He really didn't seem to care. Shizune bit back the remarks that were begging to be released from her throat, Sasuke and Sakura barely caught the look in her eyes before she focused on Kakashi once again. The look said, 'Are you stupid?! One of your students is in the hospital and that's all you can say?!'

"He's gone into a coma and we're not sure when he'll wake up. How long has he been ill?", Shizune inquired. Team 7 looked at one another, truthfully they hadn't been paying attention to the blonde for the past few months. He never talked to them, and in turn, they ignored him. (Not true really, they ignored him WAY before now) "I'm sorry Shizune, but we didn't notice anything wrong. Well, since there is nothing that we can do, Sasuke and I have to go now we have a date reserved at the Great Leaf café.", Sakura announced. "And I need to buy the newest Icha Icha Paradise book, I don't know what I'll do if they're sold out!", Kakashi exclaimed. That did it. "WHAT THE FUCK?! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES HIS TEAMMATES?! Could you at least pretend to care? Naruto might never wake up and all your worried about is a night out and a perverted book?! **WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", **she gasped. At the end of her yelling Shizune was regaining her breath and what little self control she had left. She not only shocked Kakashi and the rest of team 7 into silence, no, the WHOLE HOSPITAL heard everything she said. In the background you could hear the crickets chirping.

In her office, Tsunade shuddered. She had known Shizune most of her life and she had NEVER heard her go off like that. Team 7 had really overstepped their boundaries this time. She watched the scene from her crystal ball with a mixture of amusement and anger. So they really didn't care, so be it. _'When Naruto wakes up, I'll make it so he doesn't have to attend these 'bonding' meetings anymore.',_ she promised herself.

Back at he hospital lobby, Shizune had finally got her blood pressure back to normal. She turned to face Sakura, and spat, "And you call yourself a medic?! Our job is to make sure our shin obi are in top condition, not worry about our damn relationships! Naruto's the one that's been by your side since day one, he's the one who DRAGGED your precious Sasuke back, and when he's down all you have to say is, 'Is he going to be all right?' You could've prevented this! If he dies it'll be practically your fault!!", Shizune scorned. At hearing that, Sakura's eyes began filling with unshed tears that threatened to spill over. Shizune then glared at the Uchiha heir, "And as for you! All Naruto ever wanted was recognition and respect, and what do you do? You nearly kill him with a CHIDORI through his chest! TWICE I might add! You're a fool who expects to be treated like king around here all because of your last name! I can't stand it!", she yelled.

Taking a deep breath, she continued her assault. "And last but finally least! You Hatake, NEVER taught Naruto a damn thing!! He became a great shin obi on his own, BY HIMSELF!! You have no right to be called his sensei!", with that Shizune stormed off, determined to regain her composure. Tsunade laughed as she saw the expressions on their faces. "Wow, never thought Shizune had a temper that could rival yours." She turned around in her chair and was staring face to face with her old teammate. His face was grim, "I heard everything. Is there anything that can be done to help him?", Jiraiya asked, referring to his former pupil. "No, it's all on him now. Although it sounds cliché, it's the truth.", she responded. The toad sage sighed, "So what can we do now?", he asked. "Get shit-faced drunk, pray for the best and probably end up with hokage mountain sized hangovers in the morning?", she responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea now that you mention it.", he said, depression hinted in his voice. The slug princess glared, and against her better judgment agreed to it. She could understand where he was coming from, he didn't want to lose Naruto like he lost Minato. That, plus the fact she herself thought of him as a son or a grandson, they both needed a drink. Uncorking the top off the bottle she poured 2 glasses to the brim. "To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, may his health return to normal. And I pray for his success as the next Rokudaime Hokage.", Jiraiya choked out, a few tears falling from his eyes, tracing the red lines that decorated his face. Tsunade nodded, her eyes tearing up. Both raised their glasses in toast and drank the alcoholic medicine that would help them forget their troubles…..at least, until the next morning anyway.

--

**Kenthos**: Cut and print, that's a wrap! Hope you liked it and it took me a few days to write this. I'm sorry to say, it'll be awhile before I can update again. My home computer is busted so I need to use other computers. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Later.

**Minato**: is passed out cold from exhaustion of running and being hit over the head with a hammer multiple times.

**Kenthos**: Oops, guess I went overboard. picks up Minato and goes to the nearest hospital Please Review, there the things that keep this story afloat.


	3. Doctor Kyuubi, no not that kind!

Kenthos: Hi, I'm back!! I finally finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

Minato: Yeah, she finally got it done folks. Now if only she could update faster…

Kenthos: shut up! School's starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to update a lot, so deal with it.

Minato: all right, all right, anyway Kenthos does not own me or any other Naruto character if she did she'd be rich.

Kenthos: Exactly, now let the show begin!

**Darkness. **

'_Ugh…….what happened? I feel like I got my ass handed to me, then thrown into a volcano._' Naruto opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but slowly gained focus. As the young anbu takes in his surroundings he realizes he is sitting on the floor, his upper body leaning against the wall. Or rather, what would've been the floor had there not been water everywhere. On the ceiling were pipes, which represented his chakra network, that seemed to twist and turn into the never ending abyss known as his mind. (or stomach, whichever you think it is).

There was barely any light, just enough to be able to navigate your way through the maze known to the outside world as Kyuubi's prison. Breathing a sigh of relief as he recognized his location, Naruto stood up and leaned against the wall. The coolness of the steel felt soothing to his fevered flesh.

'_Man….even in my own mind, I feel like crap. Last thing I remember…..I was talking to baa-chan…….and she told me to stay awake._' Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by another wave of dizziness, one that threatened to make him lose his balance. After regaining his bearings, Naruto continued his thoughts. _'Damn…..better see Kyuubi and….figure out what's wrong with me._' With that thought in mind, Naruto trudged his way through the tunnels, determined to stay conscious.

**Meanwhile…….**

Kyuubi collapsed, his body lay askew on the prison floor. "**Damn it…..keeping kit's body stable is consuming too much of my power**," the nine-tails sighed, "**Unfortunately I have no choice but to revert back to my human form.**" As he said those words the chamber was suddenly bathed in a bright red glow, when it disappeared a man now stood where the monstrous beast once was.

The man was tall, around 6'3'' and had a lean muscular build. His skin was a golden tan, and his hair was blood red. His eyes were a golden bronze that seemed to shine in the dim-lit room, and the pupils were slit. The man possessed claws, long fangs and his ears were pointed, they were slightly hidden by his cascading locks that ended at mid-back. Behind him were nine, red elegant tails, swishing this way and that. The man now known as Kyuubi wore a black hakumo and kimono, decorated with silver lining and a giant fox with multiple tails on the back of his outfit. Overall, the demon looked like royalty.

Kyuubi leaned against one the bars, his eyes closed deep in thought. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open as he heard the faint sound of splashing water. Glancing around the room, his vision settled on the entrance to the chamber. A few minutes later, a figure appeared in the doorway. Kyuubi was immediately on guard, he had no idea who this person was, at least, until they stepped into the light anyway. There, leaning against the wall barely conscious was Naruto. He looked like hell in Kyuubi's opinion. His hair was more tousled than usual, his clothes were in disarray, and his eyes were glazed over with fever.

Before he could be seen, the demon backed into the darkness of his cage and kept his eyes on his vessel. Naruto got off the wall, and shakily made his way into the room. By his labored breathing and his weak motor skills, Kyuubi gathered that Naruto barely had the energy to stand, let alone walk. As Naruto walked towards the cage he kept stumbling and falling, eventually causing him to crawl the rest of the way. When he was only a few feet away the anbu somehow found the strength to stand up, if only barely.

Naruto leaned on one the bars and peered inside, unaware that Kyuubi was less than 10 feet away from where he stood. "Kyuubi? Are you there?", as soon as the words left his mouth Naruto felt stupid. _'Well no shit he's here where else could he be? It's not like his can go anywhere. Still, why can't I see him? Better yet, why isn't he answering me? Is he mad at me? Fuck, all these questions are giving me a headache._' Ending his train of thought, Naruto again felt a mixture of nausea, heat and pain wash over him. Gasping for air, Naruto's grip on the bars tightened, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

His eyesight was getting hazy, and it felt like the room was spinning. Imagine going on a carousel and the guy running it put it into high gear, then you could understand a little bit of how Naruto felt. Before darkness came, he saw a human-like shape appear next to him, the last thing he saw were it's bronze colored eyes. As Naruto fell, two of Kyuubi's tails shot out of the cage and caught him before he could hit the floor. Sighing, Kyuubi used his tails to carry Naruto through the bars and into his waiting arms. Securing his hold on the blonde, Kyuubi's eyes drifted to Naruto's face. He skin seemed to glisten due to the sweat, and his cheeks had a red tint to them, further evidence of his fever. If Naruto wasn't sick, it would've created a very hot picture.

Kyuubi shook his head, willing those thoughts away and started walking to the back of the cage. He continued on until he spotted a small glimmer of light ahead of him. As Kyuubi neared there was a door in front of him and the light seemed to be coming from the other side. Opening the door, Kyuubi adjusted Naruto in his arms so they both could fit through the door. Naruto's head was positioned on Kyuubi's chest, causing the demon lord to blush. Shaking his head, Kyuubi refocused on the room. Inside was a normal sized room with a fireplace in the wall. The walls themselves were cream-colored white, while the stone floor was covered with a large crimson rug that stretched to all the corners of the room. There was a large, midnight black couch near the fireplace with multiple pillows and blankets adorning it, and nearby was a dark blue recliner.

On the walls were shelves full of scrolls, books and knick knacks of all sorts arranged in a organized manner. Near the far corner of the right side of the chamber were two doors, one of them probably leading to the master bedroom. With all of this combined with the warm glow of a cackling fire, the place had a very cozy feel to it. When he reached the couch, he removed all the blankets and pillows and gently laid Naruto down while his tails made quick work of his shirt and anbu armor leaving his vessel's torso exposed. (A.N- No, he's not raping Naru-chan….that'll come later…maybe. XD) Kyuubi placed a light sheet on him and a pillow underneath his head. With his task finished, the demon lord sat at the end of the sofa and looked over at his host. _'Since when did I become so caring? Why does this human mean so much to me? And why the hell was I blushing earlier?! Well, I'll think about this later right now I need to rid him of this fever.'_

After making a few hand signs and murmuring a few words, a bowl filled with cool water and a rag appeared into his hands. He placed the rag into the water, rung it out of excess water and laid in on Naruto's forehead. In his sleep, Naruto groaned at the cold feeling on his head, his flush slightly disappearing. Kyuubi shivered slightly at the sound but soon got a hold of himself and continued his work. For the next several hours Kyuubi tried his best to cool Naruto off, by wetting the cloth and wiping away the sweat that gathered on the blonde's face. Eventually, however Kyuubi began to feel exhaustion take hold of him, and his eyes drifted shut for a moment before he snapped them open. He continued to fight sleep for the next hour, but soon lost the fight. He laid his head on the chair of the couch and without realizing it he fell asleep, his head laying mere inches from Naruto's.

Needless to say, it would awkward when one or the other woke up.

Kenthos: Done! Yay me! I might have to up the rating on this later on but probably not until then. Until next time folks, later! I'm sorry if this might seem short but hey, I tried.

Minato: And don't forget to check out our one-shot coming soon!

Both: Please read and review!


	4. It's going to get awkward isn't it?

Kenthos: Hi folks, sorry it took so long to update but school takes up a lot of my free time. A little while ago, I received a review from someone who said the story would be better if the characters were more canon or more like in the anime. In case you haven't noticed the characters in my story are a little OOC. So I have come to a decision, after I'm finished with what's already up here or when I have time I might create a second version of Love Sick for people who like the Naruto gang a little more to their original character. This version will not be deleted.

Minato: On another note, there will be no rape in any of Kenthos' stories, we know she made a joke about it but it was only a joke. We apologize if someone thought there was going to be rape in this story. Kenthos DOES NOT OWN NARUTO or any of its characters.

Naruto groaned as a bright light hit his face, temporarily blinding him. After adjusting to the light, he opened his eyes, blinking away any sleep dust that had made its way into his eyes. He was lying on a comfortable black couch, covered from the neck down in a thin, white sheet; his head lay comfortably on a matching colored pillow crafted of silk. The couch was located near the side of the room, a fireplace cackling away, the whole space nearly blazing with flames. There were shelves full of books, scrolls, weapons, containers and hell, even things the blonde couldn't even identify. A few feet away was what looked like an overstuffed chair, looking like it would burst if someone were to apply enough pressure. But all of these details were lost to the anbu as his undivided attention was focused on the thing that was mere inches from his face. Or should I say someone?

Naruto's old instincts screamed at him to attack, move, to do anything but stay where he was. However the reasoning side he had earned over the years reared its head and crushed his inner panic, holding him in place. He took deep breaths and tried his best to stop his racing heart that seemed to pound painfully against his chest. Reopening his eyes, Naruto gazed at the form, taking in its appearance. From his vantage point and the stubborn jaw line the being possessed he could gather it was male. The man's long crimson hair slightly obstructed his face, hiding his eyes from view. The red-head had long, slightly pointed ears poking out of his locks, his skin tone contrasting with his mane of hair. He seemed to be dressed in a black outfit that seemed fit for a king, the material having a look of exquisite detail that was etched in every inch of the fabric. Finally, he noticed the man had whisker marks similar to his own.

Naruto felt a shudder race down his spine as he felt the stranger's breath tickle his face, the warm caress feeling somewhat comforting on his heated skin. He tried moving so as to give some space between himself and the man, but inwardly panicked when his body wouldn't listen to his mental commands. Their faces were mere inches apart, their combined breaths caressing the others in a soothing rhythm. Naruto's breath hitched as the red-head moved, probably waking up from Naruto's weak movements. The only thought that could make its way into his mind before the stranger's eyes opened and met with his own was-

'This is going to be VERY awkward…..'

Kyuubi was having a nice dream, you know, the one where he was alone, enjoying a nice grilled rabbit and was free to go anywhere at anytime? Yeah, it's that one. Kyuubi opened is eyes, his vision slightly hazy with sleep. Finally able to see clearly, the demon lord spotted something a little too close to his face. There, mere inches apart from him was a pair of sapphire blue orbs looking into his own bronze ones, curiosity etched into them. Startled, Kyuubi sprung across the room with a yelp, going higher than expected, he ended up upside-down on the ceiling, his claws digging into the ceiling for dear life. His hair stood on end, giving him a look that seemed like he stuck a fork in the toaster. Upon seeing the ever-feared demon caught on the ceiling like a frightened kitten, (although he didn't know it at the time) Naruto couldn't hold back the gut-bursting laughter that seemed to echo throughout the room.

Kyuubi, who finally grasped the situation at hand, growled his eyes practically red with anger. Unhooking his claws from their prisons he jumped down, landing with unearthly grace. While he was doing that, our favorite anbu was busy…….laughing his ass off, well he would have had he been able to move much. Due to his current condition all he could do was laugh although a few grunts of pain did manage to slip past his lips. A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's head, growing larger as Naruto's laughter continued to ring in his ears. Finally having enough, the red-head cleared his throat in order to get the blonde's attention, proving difficult since he was still trying to maintain his anger. Hearing the noise, Naruto immediately tried to stifle his laughter, not being able to hide the giggles that manage to escape his throat.

"Well now that you're quite finished…..." Kyuubi paused to make sure he wasn't interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am and where we are so….."

Naruto flushed, his ears turning red with embarrassment. In truth, he had no idea who this attractive man was….wait….did he just call him attractive?! Naruto inwardly groaned, he could feel a headache coming on. Kyuubi noticed Naruto's appearance and sighed, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea who I am do you?" Naruto shyly shook his head, refusing to meet the stranger's eyes. "Kit, look at me. I know you have some brains in that hat rack of yours, use them." Naruto's eyes snapped up, glaring at the smirking demon. Grumbling, the blonde reluctantly followed the man's orders.

Naruto observed the man's features, from his spiky long crimson hair that framed his aristocratic face, to the nine elegant tails that seemed to sway in the invisible wind. Wait a minute…tails?! Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he finally pieced together who the mysterious man was. "K-Kyuubi?! Is that you?!" he asked, shock was evident in is voice. "Well let's all give kit a hand for figuring it out," Kyuubi responded sarcastically, as he started clapping. The echoes of his claps bounced off the stone walls. Naruto's eyes glared holes into the demon's head, and tried to move to punch the older male but flinched when another shock of pain struck him. Kyuubi's mocking look was swiped off his face and was replaced by one of concern as he watched Naruto twitch in pain. Kyuubi strode over and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead, feeling the cold sweat run down the youth's face under his fingers.

Naruto had his eyes vaulted shut, the intense pain and burning sensation invading his every nerve. He suddenly felt a smooth, cool hand on his burning skin that stifled the pain and heat affecting his body. Without thinking, he nuzzled his face into the comforting touch. However as soon as reality caught up to him, Naruto's eyes flew open and widened as his eyes locked with Kyuubi's. He instantly pulled away, or away as best as he could, and glared daggers at the red-head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the blonde man demanded, his face tinted red with embarrassment. "Obviously seeing if your fever returned baka, honestly this thing has to be messing with your emotions seeing as how you're so slap happy most of the time and now you're trying to bite my head off." Kyuubi retorted, his voice possessing an icy edge to it.

Naruto averted his eyes, his face reddening with embarrassment from the outburst. Whether he hurt the blue-eyed man's feelings or not, Kyuubi obviously didn't care he was too wrapped up in trying to heal the loud mouth. Returning his hand to its previous spot, Kyuubi noted with relief that the fever hadn't gotten any worse; in fact it had gotten better. While this was happening, our favorite maverick ninja was silent, his face still red from earlier. The silence was deafening to both occupants and it left the room with a very stiff air about it. "…..I'm sorry…..for earlier…I- I didn't mean to" Naruto's apology was silenced as Kyuubi placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it; just watch what you say next time, all right?" Naruto nodded, his face turning a bright shade of crimson. Briefly, Kyuubi labeled this 'adorable' but quickly trashed that thought after he realized what he was thinking. True, Naruto may be bi but that didn't mean he was game to Kyuubi. The demon king doubted that the ninja knew of his preferences, which like his container were both genders.

Storing these thoughts in his mind for later evaluating, Kyuubi wordlessly lifted Naruto's head and laid it back on the pillow where it had been previously. Sensing he was being moved, Naruto jolted out of his stupor and glanced at Kyuubi. He was startled when he realized how close they were; from where he was he could clearly see every inch of Kyuubi's unnaturally perfect face. Naruto's face, which had turned back to normal after all the blushing was done, turned into a cherry red once again. Kyuubi vaguely wondered if he kept blushing like that it would be permanent. Their gazes locked on one another, and an awkward silence that seemed to suffocate them filled the room. Looking away, Kyuubi refilled the bowl with water, feeling Naruto's eyes observe his every move.

Drenching the cloth in the cool liquid, he again deposited it on his ward's forehead, not prepared for the reaction he received. Naruto let out a low moan at the sudden coldness, the icy water providing comfort to his red hot nerves. Kyuubi hurriedly turned around so as to hide his reddening face from the blue-eyed beauty, his body trembling. Oblivious to the kitsune's situation, Naruto stared at him his expression one of puzzlement. What was wrong with Kyuubi? Did he do something wrong? Shrugging it off, the blonde simply relaxed letting his body revel in the cool feeling. Meanwhile, Kyuubi was trying to get Naruto's blushing face out of his head. 'Damn that kit's appearance!' Kyuubi inwardly sputtered his mind unable to get rid of Naruto's image, he shuddered just remembering it. Naruto's usually tanned skin was slicked with sweat, causing it to glisten in the light like diamonds, the blush on his cheeks adding to the effect. His bangs sticking to his forehead from the perspiration, and his eyes closed allowing his long lashes to be seen giving the blonde an exotic look. But the images didn't stop there, no our favorite fox was unable to stop himself from thinking about the blonde in a 'certain way' if you catch my drift.

Naruto's eyes snapped open with shock, now he knew what was wrong with Kyuubi! It took a few minutes to figure it out but the answer turned out to be an obvious one. The anbu flushed as he recalled the earlier events when he um, 'reacted' to the wet cloth. Embarrassed, Naruto forced himself to turn on his side, facing the wall not wanting to see Kyuubi's disgusted face. Thank God he didn't see Kyuubi's face or else he would've thought it was an imposter. Gathering what little sanity he had, Kyuubi willed himself to calm down, even going as far as thinking of things no one should EVER think about. The poor demon even went as far as to imagine Rock Lee and Gai sensei doing the salsa in green sequin dresses. Well….after that particular thought, Kyuubi stopped right there.

'What in the nine hells is going on here?! One little incident and I'm losing control of myself? No, this cannot happen. Even if I did follow these strange emotions it could never be. Humans and demons are enemies for a reason, and that is a cycle that will never change. I'm actually surprised that we're even capable of being companions let alone be more than that.' As Kyuubi's thoughts turned a darker route, our blonde haired vessel was silently berating himself for his earlier actions. 'What the hell was that all about? I've had fever a few times before but I never acted like that! And what's up with the fur ball, you'd think he was personally insulted or something, but then why did he avoid looking at me? Is he that disgusted by me?' While Naruto was brooding, Kyuubi was observing him with a critical eye, slightly amused to see the human thinking so hard.

'If he keeps this up he might give his brain a hernia, but nonetheless it's better to pretend nothing happened. It seems he's ashamed anyway, but I always could use this whole situation to my advantage later on if there's any need for blackmail.' Chuckling, Kyuubi decided it was time to break the awkward silence. "Turn on your back kit so I can put the rag back on." He commanded his eyes on the blonde's back. Naruto expected repulsion, yelling, screaming and even a fist to the face but never expected in his wildest dreams that Kyuubi would act as though nothing had happened. On the inside, Naruto was grateful for that.

Not wanting to upset the demon more than he probably had, Naruto obeyed, almost automatically. Kyuubi inwardly sighed, kit probably thought he was disgusted with him, but in all honesty it didn't really matter. Although a small voice in the back of his head reported otherwise. A few minutes passed in silence, with Kyuubi replacing the washrag every few minutes. Naruto was still tense about earlier but slowly he relaxed and melted into the cool feeling. He spoke a few moments later, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "That feels nice," he simply stated, his blue orbs closing in bliss. The red head remained silent, unconsciously studying the other's facial features. The blonde's mouth was set in a soft smile, one that would melt anyone's heart no matter how frigid. His sapphire eyes, ones that you could lose yourself in without a care, were currently closed; a little bit more time and he would probably be out like a light.

Kyuubi mused that Naruto's eyes emitted a calming aura, one that could soothe any soul, and while they held certain innocence about them they also held a great deal of wisdom for one so young. Bright like rare gems that seemed to give off a light of happiness, yet held the knowledge of seeing the true horrors of the world. Horrors that the boy didn't need to see, nor deserved to witness. Kyuubi's stomach did a back flip as he recalled all the blonde's sufferings and shortcomings. Beatings, hatred, starvation, loneliness, you name and the kid went through it and it was all Kyuubi's fault. Great, the guilt was coming out of the woodwork. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his azure orbs glanced in Kyuubi's direction. He flushed when he found the demon king openly ogling him. "What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto managed to ask, still feeling slightly uncomfortable about the earlier incident.

"Nothing….I was just thinking about something…."

"Well…what were you thinking about?"

"It's not any of your damn business last time I checked," Kyuubi snapped. Naruto flinched, averting his gaze. He had unintentionally over stepped his boundaries, Naruto turned away from Kyuubi. Over the years, the two had become friends yes, but they had set boundaries, boundaries that neither felt comfortable to cross. His lips quivered, whispering words that even Kyuubi with his sensitive hearing, had to strain to hear. "I-I apologize Kyuubi-san. I will not cross the line again, that is a promise." His response was for Kyuubi to lay the rag on his head again, and to abruptly stand up his back to the blonde. Naruto waited with baited breath, his body tensed, waiting for Kyuubi to say something.

"Do you………want anything to eat?" Kyuubi asked hesitantly, noticing Naruto's tensed muscles. Naruto was completely off guard so his only intelligent answer was a "huh?" Kyuubi sighed irritably; he had been doing that a lot lately. "I'm not going to repeat myself boy, so just answer the question." Kyuubi growled, his voice portraying his irritated mood. "Don't even think of ramen either, I don't suggest you eat anything hard on your stomach at the moment." he added, his voice hinting….concern? No, this was the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon we were talking about here, and no way would he show concern for a human….right?

"Whatever you can find…I'm not that hungry….," Naruto whispered, his voice soft. "Still it will be better in the long run if you eat now," Kyuubi argued, obviously not giving in. Naruto perked up, a thought occurring to him. "Well….if you let me have ramen….." Kyuubi couldn't stop his eyes from rolling, but answered nonetheless. "Not going to happen kit," Naruto pouted, his bottom lip protruding from his mouth, but he relented. "Fine…," he muttered. Kyuubi disappeared into one of the nearby doors and came back with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. Naruto salivated at the sight of the bowl but realized there wasn't a table nearby. Opening his mouth to tell Kyuubi of his blunder, Naruto's words died in his throat as Kyuubi muttered a few strange words and a table and chair appeared out of thin air. Thin air! Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's expression as he placed the bowl on the table and sat down on the chair.

Naruto's mouth wide open, along with his wide eyes made his face resemble that of a fish's. After a few minutes passed by Kyuubi chuckled, a deep rumbling echoing in his throat. "Kit, are you going to eat or continue to lay there and look like a fish in line for the sushi bar?" he questioned, his bronze eyes filled with amusement. Naruto snapped out of it immediately and threw a glare at the demon. Picking up the bowl, Kyuubi dipped the spoon into the warm goodness and blew on it gently and held it to Naruto's lips. "Um…Kyuubi…I know this might sound a little rude but….what the heck are you doing?!" Naruto demanded his face red. Kyuubi snorted, "Feeding you of course, considering you can barely sit up which reminds me…." Without warning Kyuubi fully lifted Naruto off the couch and placed him on it in a sitting position before the blonde could complain.

Kyuubi snorted at the blonde's embarrassment and lifted the spoon once more. "Come on kit, you have to eat," he stated, placing the spoon near Naruto's lips. "And what if I don't?" Naruto bit back, his tone rebellious.

"Well do you want to get better?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then open wide." Naruto grumbled, but did as he was told. It didn't taste all that bad…in fact it tasted delicious! His cheeks reddened and his blush remained the entire time he was fed, you only did this kind of thing with your boyfriend or girlfriend…or with a baby. Finishing off the soup, Naruto leaned his head against the couch, his eyes closed. He hated to admit it, and I mean REALLY hated to admit it but Kyuubi was right it did make him feel better….only now he was a little sleepy. Kyuubi set the empty bowl on the table, his bronze eyes watching Naruto warily.

"…How are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly….but I'm ok," the blonde smiled, "When do you think I'll get out of here?"

"I have no idea, it seems your body has gone into a coma and-"

"What?! I'M IN A COMA??" Naruto shouted, his loud voice reverberating off the walls and nearly shattering Kyuubi's eardrums. The demon quickly covered Naruto's mouth with one of his tails, his hands shielding his ears from the noise.

"If you don't mind Uzumaki, I'd prefer to keep my hearing thank you very much."

"Sorry." He whispered meekly, once Kyuubi had released his lips. "As I was saying…" he continued, glaring at Naruto as though daring him to interrupt again, "I have no idea when you wake up. I suppose it'll happen when your body is ready, until then you're stuck with me. I do know that you're not in any immediate danger, that slug woman seems to have stabilized you…for now."

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to lie around in bed and collect dust, he'd rather train or go on missions any day. A depressed look crossed his face at the thought of doing nothing; he was never one for sitting still, let alone lying down all day. Kyuubi sensed the change in the blonde and hesitantly ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, trying to comfort him. He wasn't good at this kind of thing so he just went with his instincts. The blonde stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed into the touch, his eyes half-lidded. A few minutes of peaceful silence passed, only being broken by Kyuubi's low voice.

"You know you should cut your hair…you look better that way." The demon suggested, his claws continuing their trails on Naruto's scalp. The blonde's eyes immediately snapped open at the words. "Why the hell should I?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. His red haired counterpart shrugged the question off but answered nonetheless, his tone nonchalant. "Remember what happened at Ichiraku's last week?"

Naruto's face flushed at the memory. He had been eating at his favorite restaurant in celebration for his last successful mission when a random guy had come up and started shamelessly flirting with him, even going as far as grabbing his ass! The man had said every pick up line there was, evidence he was desperate…desperate enough not to realize he was flirting with a guy! When the dude finally realized he was making moves on another male, he faltered and quickly withdrew, his face putting a tomato to shame, muttering apologies as he left. The whole situation made Naruto angrier than the time he and Sasuke had accidentally kissed when they had become genin. Speaking of the Uchiha he had been acting strange lately, like when Sakura wasn't around he would often stare at the blonde and would look away when caught. He seriously hoped Sasuke didn't like him, because didn't want to be Sasuke's fuck toy.

Naruto let out a groan of frustration, even though Kyuubi was a crazy, bloodthirsty, demon he still made a good point. "I-I guess you're right…" he muttered, his face painted with annoyance. "But I'm not promising anything! Heh, maybe then Sasuke would quit his weird staring…" Kyuubi growled at the name, his teeth grinding together in what sounded like a painful way. It was no secret how much he hated the Uchiha Clan, ever since Madara sent him to destroy the hidden leaf village 18 years ago, the demon held no love for the fire fan family. Then again, it didn't help that he seemed to develop feelings for his vessel, if anything it made the situation worse.

Naruto sighed, nuzzling his head to Kyuubi's hand. Kyuubi couldn't help but release a small smile, his eyes that were filled with amusement, watched as Naruto rested his eyes. A couple hours passed in silence, only broken by the soft breathing of the blonde. Kyuubi had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, his ears twitching as Naruto's loud yawn broke through the room. The anbu yawned again, stretching his limbs, the bones cracking from the stiffness. "Hey Kyu-", Naruto stopped short as he noticed the demon was resting. He smiled softly, a smile quite different from his usual fox-like grin; when he was sleeping the demon looked kind of….cute. The blonde blushed scarlet at his thought; if Kyuubi could hear him right now he'd be throttling him. Sighing, he grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over the red head; not wanting him to catch a cold…if that was possible anyway. Besides, it was the least he could do in return for Kyuubi's kindness. Nodding to himself, Naruto stared at the ceiling quietly contemplating on the recent events. Well one thing was for sure, it would be an interesting stay.

Kenthos: Done! Anyway, sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. Hey Minato, are you going to show the results so far from the polls and reviews?

Minato: of course! Here's what we have so far for 'My dead heart beats for you.'

Vampire:17

Fox Demon:15

Kenthos: The polls close on Halloween. Although….I was suggested to do both but I'm not so sure….

Minato: anyway, read and review!


	5. Reactions, Plans and Bath Time?

Kenthos: Next chapter of Love Sick is now underway!

Minato: Yeah!

Kenthos: On a side note, I will be revising the second chapter of "My dead heart beats for you" when I start writing the third chapter so my apologies for not doing it right the first time!

Minato: Kenthos DOES NOT own Naruto or any of its characters including myself. The only thing she owns is the plot.

Kenthos: And action!

The sun's red hot rays glared down on the village like it was a sin, the humid weather causing many to stay inside or simply lounge about in what few patches of shadows could be found. The shade provided heaven like temperatures for the outsiders as they hid from the star's wrath. At the village gates the two guards slumped in their chairs, the chunin were just two of the heat's victims with the shorter one dozing off in his wooden seat, only to be rudely shaken awake again minutes later by his partner. It had been a week since Naruto went into a coma and many of his friends worried for his health, his teammates driving the rest of the former rookie nine to the point of insanity with their attitudes. Sakura was by far the worse of the three, her actions even made her eternal admirer Lee cringe in irritation at times.

As the guard moved to reawaken his partner who had fallen asleep from the combination of the heat and a very slow day of visitors to the village, a large gust of wind whipped through the entrance of the gates, sand kicking into the air and swirling into a mad vortex. Both the guard and his newly awakened coworker held their arms over their eyes to block out the dust as they braced themselves, the mini sandstorm nearly blowing them into the back of their booth. Finally after a few moments of staring down uncertainty-and the guards nearly wetting themselves- the dust cleared, revealing two shinobi and a kunoichi. The female had a commanding look about her with her steely sea green eyes and four ponytails which sat atop her head, her mouth set in a deep frown. In hand she held a large battle fan that was much wider and longer than she was, a Suna headband stood proudly against her forehead as the sun glinted off of it. In front of her stood a red haired man that bore a gourd on his back, his pale green eyes encircled with black shadows, his stare unblinking as the remaining wind whipped at his face.

Behind him was the final member of their trio, a young man that sported a black cat jumpsuit with a wrapped bundle on his back, his face donned with war paint that spread across his skin. The two guards sighed heavily in relief; the duo now knew the identities of their 'attackers'. "Lord Kazekage! What brings you here sir? I don't believe Hokage-sama was expecting you." The braver of the two stated, Kotetsu nodding in agreement. The former Shukaku holder turned his emotionless gaze to them, his raspy voice clear in the wake of his sandstorm. "I received a letter from Lady Tsunade about Uzumaki's condition….and I decided to come and see if I could help in any way." Temari stepped forward, "That's correct so please let us through, we need to see our friend," she stated coldly, an order underlining that sentence. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded vigorously before giving them passage to Konoha, the three siblings then disappeared in the crowds leaving no trace behind. It didn't take long for the sand ninja to arrive at the hospital, bypassing the nurses' station and ignoring Sakura's rants. The red head Kazekage was tempted to shut her up for good if you catch my drift, a little sand coffin wouldn't hurt….He was ripped from his thoughts by the insistent sound of beeping in the room nearby, the heart monitor connected to Naruto tracking the demon container's heart rate echoed in his ears.

Gaara peeked into the room before entering, seeing that no one was visiting the blond at the moment. As he sat down in an old beaten chair near the bed he scrunched his face in irritation at the sickly hospital smell that permeated throughout the room, filling his nose with that nauseating smell that made him want to retch. Sensing her brother's irk Temari got up and cracked open a window for fresh air to breathe, resulting in the three of them sighing in relief. Ever since Gaara had heard of his friend's plight he was dead set on seeing him, no matter what the consequences. This would explain why most of the Suna council members were at home hiding under the bed somewhere since they had tried to stop him from leaving. Damn the council. Then again Gaara mused that every village was full of idiots....it was just unfortunate that most of them ended up on the council that made decisions for it. The same could be said for Konoha since they had their own short-sighted fools, the kind of fools that prided on making his friend's life a living hell. Truthfully Naruto hadn't wanted to be Anbu, but the civilian council along with the elders felt it was time they 'put their weapon to good use'. They felt it was a sort of payment for all the training they gave him……what training?! Most teachers in the academy ignored him or purposely tried to sabotage his education and when he was a genin Kakashi had ignored him in favor of training Sasuke. He hadn't had a decent teacher until Jiraiya came into the picture.

The Kazekage was faintly aware of his siblings' activities while he was deep in thought, he could smell the pocky Kankuro had snuck in since he didn't want to waste money on the hospital food, the puppet manipulator had claimed the prices were extravagant. Temari sat by the window as the wind blew against her face, causing her scent to spread throughout the room and cover the nasty hospital one. The three of them stayed quiet most of the time, conversation only rose when the silence was broken by an outside force. As they heard Sakura complaining down the hallway Temari commented on if the banshee didn't quiet down she'd stuff her fan down her throat….even though that probably wouldn't stop her from talking. After about an hour the two eldest stepped out to stretch their legs, leaving the stone statue of a Kazekage alone with his Jinchuuriki comrade. Gaara closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose in worry as his raspy voice made itself known. "Uzumaki….I don't know what's going on or why you're like this….but I do know a lot of people miss you….some more then others," he growled the last part as he sensed Sasuke nearby, the Uchiha was only a few doors down the hall away.

"I hope you get better soon….Tsunade is working around the clock to find out what's wrong so we can help you. I came to visit since I needed a break anyway from all the damn paperwork……….I can already imagine your excuses to escape the workload." A small barely seen smile twitched at his lips at the image of Naruto trying to do a fireball jutsu and burning all the paperwork to cinders and ashes. "Don't make us wait much longer Uzumaki…..I'm not a very patient person." Gaara uncharacteristically teased, an image of Naruto's indignant response running through his head. The blonde had always said Gaara didn't have a sense of humor, yet here was the Kazekage teasing him when he couldn't even reply to what he was saying. Oh well, other opportunities would come for humor later. Temari and Kankuro slipped back inside via window, they didn't feel like hearing Sakura's screeching anymore, they had their fill when they first arrived. The two elder Sabakus stated their piece to the blond, with Temari hoping he would wake up since she considered him a brother and worried about him while Kankuro stating he needed to wake up so they could have a training session and that it would be a shame if Naruto became rusty while in bed. The puppet user even taunted Naruto would grow cobwebs in his head soon at the rate he was going. They stayed until visiting hours were over, watching as Naruto's comrades and friends came in and visited for awhile telling him about their day and what he was missing. Even Sasuke made a special appearance and stated he better get out of that bed or else he'd become stronger than him in no time. Many weren't amused by his statement, although they had begrudgingly accepted that at least he visited unlike his other two team mates.

When the time came for them to clear out Temari gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek and told him they'd be back the next day while Kankuro ruffled his hair in a brotherly way. Gaara wasn't much into contact and simply nodded to his fallen comrade before they departed, waving at the teen before they disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Shushuya-(A Chinese restaurant)

Whenever Shikamaru observed Choji pig out he couldn't help but lose his appetite, especially on a day like today where it was way to hot to eat the things Choji was taking in like some garbage disposal. They were best friends and all that, but sometimes even the Akimichi's eating habits drove him crazy. "Choji how can you eat all that? It's hot as hell outside and you're snacking on spicy food?!" The Nara groaned as Ino lectured their overweight team mate about his diet, her nagging voice was drilling a hole in his already tired brain. When they had heard about Naruto's condition they visited him immediately resulting in them staying a couple hours before they had to leave on their next mission. As Shikamaru entered the room he could tell from the doorway Naruto didn't look good, if his pale face and sickly appearance were anything to go by. For the most part their stay was silent……..well as silent as it could be with Ino around. Choji had munched on BBQ chips the entire time while talking to Naruto, since the Akimichi had heard that people in comas could still hear you.

Shikamaru had done what he always did when he visited unconscious friends or teammates in the hospital….play single player shogi. The Nara had bought a fruit basket for the blonde with a few rice cakes mixed in, a red ribbon adorning the handle. At first he had thought it 'troublesome' to buy one but his teammates had convinced him to do it, with Choji pointing out all Naruto had done for them and Ino's nagging helped immensely in his cause. It wasn't the price that made it troublesome, it was the walk to the gift shop that stank to high heaven for the lazy man, since he'd rather sit in the chair and stare at the clouds through the window. The team couldn't stay long but they saw a lot in the time they were there. For instance, they saw Shizune and Sakura arguing across from Naruto's room about the rose haired ninja's behavior. It actually got to the point of physical contact and would've escalated into one hell of a cat fight had Tsunade not broken it up. Much to the disappointment of the present male population. The lazy ninja yawned uncaringly as they exited the eating establishment, with a whining Akimichi bringing up the rear. As Shikamaru looked up to the sky he couldn't help but notice how the sun reminded him of Naruto, its color resembled that of the anbu's long tresses that swished in the evening air as the wind played with it. Only one thought came to mind as he ignored his teammates' conversation. Things were going to get troublesome soon enough. He sighed heavily as he lit the first of many cigarettes for that day to relieve stress. What a drag…………

Training Ground 8

"D-Do you th-think Naruto-kun will be all right?" A tall brunette male laughed at his female ninja's worry as he sat on his canine's back. "Don't sweat it Hinata, he'll be fine knowing Naruto it's just a joke and he's playing possum on us!" Shino turned slightly as he spoke to Kiba, his facial expression never changing. "I don't believe this is a joke Kiba-san, if it was then Naruto would've laughed and blown his cover by now." The Inuzuka huffed at the Aburame as his brown beady eyes set into a glare, "For all we know he could've taken some sleeping pills or something like that! What makes you so certain he's sick?!" Hinata poked her fingers together as she timidly tried to stop their arguing, "U-Um guys please…" The poor girl couldn't get out a word an edge wise as the two men of the group bickered back in forth with Kiba losing his cool and Shino as calm as a cucumber. "All right that's enough Team 8!" The group turned towards the sound of the voice, only to see their sensei Kurenai Sarutobi. Even after her husband's death the red eyed beauty continued to keep his last name as did her son. Because of parenthood she didn't do missions as often and when she did Shikamaru or Team ten would take care of him. "Enough you two, I know you're both worried about Naruto's condition but that doesn't mean you should be down each other's throats. We're scheduled for a B-rank mission today and I hope you all had present mind to prepare."

The trio nodded briefly before picking up their equipment from the ground they had placed there to allow their arms to rest from the weight. "All right team, let's move out!" "Yes ma'am!" As they set out on their mission Hinata couldn't help but allow her mind to wander_. 'I-I hope Naruto-kun is all right. Shino-kun is right, Naruto-kun wouldn't have done this, and I know he pranks a lot but this would be a little much. Naruto-kun…..I-I hope you get better soon_.' She focused on the mission as their client came into view at the agreed meeting spot, her worries about Naruto pushed to the back of her mind until later that night when the girl would lay restless on the cold hard earth, unable to sleep.

Ichiraku Ramen Bar

Sasuke's eye twitched as another giggle escaped his sensei's throat, an irritated grunt sounding from his own in response. Kakashi paid no heed to the teen's irk and continued reading his porn while the Uchiha did his best to block out Sakura's babble. "-Sasuke-kun? Are you listening?" Dear lord did this woman have an off button somewhere? The raven dug into his ramen with gusto, hoping by some miracle there was a hole at the bottom he could crawl into. He hated how he cared for the blond in the hospital room. He hated how whenever Naruto was injured he wanted to hold him and kiss away his troubles, despised the fact that his teammates didn't care for him, but most of all Sasuke Uchiha abhorred how Naruto completely ignored him. He twitched again as Sakura sat down on his lap, her neon pink hair brushing against his chin. Honestly Sasuke thought she grew out of this stage but hey, at least she wasn't as clingy as when they were genin. Ah yes, those days. They were good times until he left for Orochimaru then they became known as his 'stupid' days. Sasuke understood how Naruto hated his guts and if he were in his sandals he would too. But still….what was he supposed to do now that he had a growing attraction to him?

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura's words shook him from his musings and he noticed that he had frozen in mid-bite with the chopsticks inches from his lips. Without another word he shoved the noodles down his throat, ignoring his girlfriend's looks of worry. Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was dating Sakura in the first place. Sure she was a powerful kunoichi and an overall kind person but what he didn't like was her obvious distaste for Naruto. The rosette still held a grudge against Naruto for not getting the Uchiha back the first time around. In other words, what she wanted she wanted it that very second. "Well, I'm going to go see the newest Icha Icha Paradise movie, want to come with Sasuke?" Kakashi's suggestion was drowned out by Sakura's screech that showed she blatantly disapproved of that idea. Said avenger glared before abruptly standing up, nearly knocking Sakura on the floor as he did. Red, angry eyes stared down at his former sensei as his Sharingan spun out of control. "How can you see a movie at a time like this when one of your students is in the hospital?! Unlike you two I visited him, even if it was only once!" Sakura frowned, "But Sasuke-" He held up his hand to silence her, "Don't even bother Sakura, all Kakashi sees when he looks at Naruto is the Kyuubi and his sensei's corpse. I'm leaving, come find me when you both are adult enough to get over your grudges."

Sasuke stood up before teleporting to the team 7 training grounds and leaving the two shocked faces of his remaining two teammates. His hands clenched with frustration as he punched the wooden dummy, his knuckles bleeding and in pain. The avenger vowed to make Naruto his, no matter what. Unknown to him, his curse mark pulsed as his thoughts rolled over ways to accomplish this task he set before himself, the darkness in his heart steadily growing.

Konoha Main Gates 

"Yosh! I hope Naruto-kun regains his flames of youth soon so he can train with us once again, right Gai-sensei?!" Said green beast beamed at his favorite pupil, his teeth gleaming so much his other two students had to look away or risk losing their sight. "That's right Lee! Naruto-kun isn't one to lose his flames of youth so easily! He shall come back and they shall burn brighter than before!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE SCARING THE CLIENT!"

TenTen's angry shout silenced the two men immediately as nearby birds took flight in fear of the sudden noise from the weapon mistress. The brunette's teeth were grinding with irritation as her hands clenched almost painfully as her nails dug into her skin. This past week hadn't been good for her. First someone who became a good friend to her was in the hospital and still hadn't woken up, and then her alarm clock broke, causing her to wake up late for the team meeting. THEN she had to run one hundred laps around the village as punishment for her tardiness, oh come on! She was a jonin for fuck's sake! The kunoichi's next headache came in the form of her client which was a nervous wreck of a woman who had hired them to escort her home to the Land of Birds. TenTen still remembered the mission from last time there with Naruto and Neji and she'd rather not deal with people who remembered her. Their client was as jittery as a June bug and her teammates' loud proclamations of youth and all that crap weren't aiding her any in trying to calm her fears.

Neji shook his head at them, his long chocolate colored hair moving to his movements. While he was an anbu he would take missions with his team to let off steam and keep his sanity in tact. But let's face it, the Hyuuga would rather deal with a suicidal SS-rank mission that be locked in a room with those two nutcases. When they had first heard of Naruto's illness the two green beasts proclaimed they had to see him immediately to 'rekindle his youthfulness'. Ugh. The whole team went to see him, only to be kicked out fifteen minutes later because of Lee's and Gai's rising voices. The remaining two shinobi were surprised it took so long at the rate the two bowl-cut ninja were going at. Their resident female ninja spoke softly to Naruto as she held his hand to let him know they were there while Neji grunted some words of well being to him. Although they weren't especially close to Naruto, that didn't mean they didn't miss him. He was like the life of the party, always present and essential. If things were boring he would stir things up quick to end up giving everyone a good time. As they walked the Hyuuga looked to the sky, spotting seven birds flying overhead. No, there were eight of them. A small grin lit up his face, the village was like his Byakugan. They claimed to be all seeing and all knowing…. yet when they have a treasure under their noses it's in their blind spot. When they stopped at a shrine to rest Neji silently prayed for the health of the one that opened his eyes to the faults of destiny.

Back with our favorite demon and human vessel……

"W-What?!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the human; Naruto could be such a drama queen at times. It wasn't like he was going to enjoy it either. Uzumaki Naruto's face resembled that of a stop sign, his face red with blush on his whiskered cheeks. "No way in he-" The red head stopped his speech abruptly, his thumb and index finger pinching his plump lips shut. "It's not like I haven't seen it before kit, I'm a male as well. The bottom line is you need a bath and the only reason I haven't pressed for you to take one until now was because you were unable to move." The blonde's face was beet red with embarrassment and anger. "But that doesn't mean you have to help me!! I can move, see?!" On unsteady legs Naruto barely managed to stand before falling back onto the couch with a muffled flop. Another roll of the eyes came and went, "Sure you can kit," Kyuubi's voice was thick with sarcasm, "and how can you walk to the bathroom when you can't even stand up? You're nearly back to your annoying self; you're just a bit stiff is all." Naruto growled as he lurched forward, his face now mere inches from the demon's. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD! I DON'T NEED HELP TAKING A BATH, DATTEBAYO!" His speech was cut short as Kyuubi sealed his lips again with a furious glare. "Don't…..ever….say that again kit……you know I hate it when you say that damned word. And it's not like you can fight back now can you?"

Naruto's cerulean orbs lit up with fear before the red head hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the anbu practically weightless in Kyuubi's arms. "Damn it put me down! Baka fox! Let me go!" His angry cries were ignored rather easily but that didn't mean he was going to give up. Naruto beat on his back hard with balled fists and while this may have caught Kyuubi off guard for a moment it didn't last long as two full red tails wrapped around his arms, stopping his movement. Gracefully, Kyuubi carried the struggling man to the porcelain bathtub which rested in a tiled, squeaky clean bathroom behind a nearby mahogany door. Naruto was unceremoniously dropped on the bench inside the door as Kyuubi shut it, closing off Naruto's escape route. "Strip." His ward balled his fists again and growled, "There's this new invention called privacy you know!" Both were in each other's face again before he knew it. "So what will you do if you need help little baka? I wouldn't be surprised if you were dumb enough to drown yourself in a bathtub for Kami's sake!" Tired of arguing and his throat straining from the shouting Naruto reluctantly agreed. "Fine…but you have to turn around dattebayo!" Knowing this was the best he could get Kyuubi nodded before going to the other side of the bathroom to get Naruto his toiletries.

Pouting but curious Naruto glanced around the room, finding it a bathroom fit for royalty. The chamber was rather large with an equally large in ground bathtub in the center of it, with bubbles and very warm water plowing into the container already. Huh, it seemed as though Kyuubi had planned ahead. The floor was fully tiled with impossibly white squares covering every inch of the ground, not a speck of dirt in place. Maybe Kyuubi was a neat freak? He had to be if this bathroom was anything to go by. The entire room was in a circular shape, the present patterns complimenting one another to please the eye. Nearby was a shower stall with fiberglass for walls and the door itself to keep the moisture inside while an elegant royal blue curtain hung snugly around it for privacy. The walls were the same shade as the curtain and they seemed to gleam when the light hit them, effectively making the room sparkle. Hooked along the walls were lamps to lighten the room when it was needed, which was most of the time since they were in a sewer so of course it would be rather dark. Racks of towels, cloths, and bathrobes hung along the sides of brass hooks while the porcelain toilet sat in the far left corner of the room. Naruto could see that there were two more doors were Kyuubi was one leading to a closet while the other still remained a mystery.

Knowing he couldn't put this off any longer, Naruto's fingers slowly trailed to the hem of his shirt before lifting it off of him. This new exposure of skin showed a lean upper body encased with muscular appeal that had a healthy tan color to it, his flesh unblemished from Kyuubi's healing. His stomach was flat and bare of baby fat but held a sexy looking six pack in it's place while once skinny as a stick arms were surrounded by developed muscles from long hours of training. A black anbu mark stood out from his skin, that being the only mark on his otherwise flawless skin. Naruto blushed, hoping Kyuubi wouldn't return until he managed to fully undress and wrap the towel around his waist that the elder had handed to him earlier. With delicate gestures he managed to unzip his pants and shimmy the material down to his ankles, leaving only his green boxers. While most men his age were very hairy he himself wasn't, with only a few follicles daring to grow on his legs and armpits while a patch grew at the base of his crotch. Doubling checking Kyuubi wasn't going to suddenly burst back into the room; Naruto shyly and slowly discarded his last article of clothing, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. Bending over to pick up the towel that had taken residence on the floor, he caught his reflection in a full body mirror on the other side of the room, one he hadn't noticed before. His bare feet seemed to carry him over to the reflective surface without any conscious thought and before he knew it he was face to face with himself. A handsome narrow face framed by long blond hair with sky blue eyes stared back at him as he assessed his appearance. Even after all these years he never really did get a good look of himself since he didn't exactly have the time to check himself out in the mirror.

Naruto nodded in approval of himself before securing the long white towel around himself, taking precautions that he wouldn't have one of those 'accidents' where the fabric 'magically' came undone and exposed him. Mindlessly he untied his hair, causing the marigold colored tresses to fall around him. If you asked the blond why he grew out his hair he would say it was Jiraiya's fault or influence however you look at it. While on his training trips with the hermit he had acquired a lot of knowledge for both his private life and shinobi career, thankfully he had only grown out his hair and not taken after his mentor's more….perverted hobbies. The Hidden Leaf village couldn't take another super pervert; one was enough thank you very much. Kyuubi returned a few minutes later, a bag full of soaps, shampoos, sponges, washcloths and other supplies in his clawed hand. With a short gesture of his hand, Kyuubi silently told Naruto to pick what kind of soap and what not he wanted. Hesitantly Naruto handed him a bottle of apple scented body wash and a mixture of strawberry and raspberry shampoo. By the time they were done Naruto would smell like a fruit basket.

"What are you doing?! I am quite capable of getting in myself!" Naruto was currently over Kyuubi's shoulder once again, blushing hard as his towel threatened to fall off his hips. "You told me that already and I let you try but you ended up nearly falling in and cracking your head open." The red head was calm as the other man struggled against his hold, Kyuubi's grip unyielding. With a yelp Naruto's towel slipped off as Kyuubi dunked him in the bubbly hot water, the sensation burning at first but he eventually got used to it. He had gone under upon being dropped in and managed to swim back to the top for air. What kind of bathtub was large enough for you to swim in?! By the time Naruto returned to the surface he looked like a drowned cat, causing the red haired demon to laugh. "Damn fox!" That statement only made the demon laugh harder before he finally quieted down and lead a wary Naruto to the side of the tub where he could wash his hair. They had been together a week and when they weren't causing the other to go deaf with shouting they were stuck in awkward silences that seemed to haunt the halls of the seal itself. _'Damn Kyuubi…he just loves torturing me I know it! I'm a legal adult damn it and he treats me like a little kid and hey that feels nice…."_Naruto's thoughts derailed as Kyuubi scrubbed the soap into his scalp, with some of the gooey liquid spilling onto his shoulders and causing him to shiver at its coolness.

Kyuubi blinked at Naruto's silence before peeking down to check on him, only to see an expression of pure bliss on his face that consisted of closed eyes, a small blush on his cheeks and a low sound emitting from his throat…was that kid purring? Kyuubi grinned evilly as he hatched a plan to embarrass the teen as well as get a few laughs in the process. What was wrong with simple teasing anyway? The kit needed to loosen up and besides it couldn't hurt to embarrass him now and then would it? Never stopping his ministrations, Kyuubi moved so his lips were right by Naruto's ear, the blond oblivious to his actions. Hot breath fanned over his cartilage as words formed with Kyuubi's lips, "So kit…..enjoying this are you?" His voice was low and feverish, causing Naruto's eyes to snap open in surprise as his cheeks were flamed with blush. What was the demon doing?!! The ninja found he could do nothing but sputter like an idiot as his body refused to listen to his commands, his blush spreading throughout his whole body. "Hey kit…….why are you blushing? Is there something wrong?" Kyuubi made it a point to drag out every word as he watched the teen's face with a triumphant smirk adorning his features. Honestly the blond was just too easy to manipulate sometimes. "Sh-Shut up!" Naruto's head now resembled a red light on a Christmas tree as he stuttered, what the hell?! Since when did he pick up Hinata's habits?! The red head's hands wandered down Naruto's tense body until they found his pert nipples where he pinched them harshly, causing the naked man to curse quietly as he arched his back in pleasure and pain. His breath become more labored as Kyuubi's face moved within inches of his own, his lips dry as he sucked in the air as though he were suffocating

"So kit….." They were so close…..the heat from the other male's body engulfed his own as it radiated from the demon's flawless skin, their breaths mingling together, while their lips were just an inch apart. Oh god…. Naruto's heart thundered in his chest with anxiety, fear, curiosity….and lust? "I think I better……" Kyuubi gave him another grope before finishing, "…finish washing your hair….right?" The fox then leaned back and watched with amusement while Naruto's blank and shocked face went into override. After realizing what Kyuubi had done, the man growled loudly at him before rushing at him in a flash, only for the red head to capture his wrists to prevent the fists from flying. Naruto swore he was going to just burst with anger before feeling a strange sensation enter his body to prevent him from moving, his limbs numb from whatever it was. To stop Naruto from going ballistic Kyuubi had pressed his pressure points to temporarily lose use of his arms and legs, which caused the human to nearly fall on his ass only for the demon to catch him. "You……You…..you bastard!!!!!!!!" His only reply was for his inner tenant to start laughing hysterically as he lowered the teen into the water to finish up. "You're the moron that fell for it brat…..not me. Besides you needed to loosen up so I took the liberty of relieving you of your stress." Naruto's eye twitched in irritation, "You're the one that caused me to be tense in the first place baka!!" His anger inched higher as the fox ignored him in favor of lathering his hair, which Naruto reluctantly admitted felt simply wonderful. Vowing revenge later, Naruto allowed himself to slip into relaxation, his guard up so he wouldn't be caught in surprise again.

"Close your eyes kit." As his eyes shut Kyuubi dunked a bucket of warm water over his head, washing away any soap in his hair. With his hair sopping wet, Naruto didn't dare open his eyes in case he got any lingering soap in his eyes. Blindly he groped around for a towel to dry himself off before a warm hand grabbed his wrist and led him out of the bathtub. "H-Hey!" "Don't worry I'm not looking kit. Not like there's anything to see….." That comment earned him a hard punch in the head that he had to admit had hurt like a bitch, a large lump now taking residence on the top of his cranium. Okay he had deserved that, especially since he was indeed lying through his pointed teeth. Kyuubi had accidentally got an eyeful when Naruto had tried to retaliate earlier, seeing everything the younger male had to offer and he was impressed. Not that he was going to tell Naruto that any time soon of course. The blond snatched his hand away from Kyuubi's grasp when he felt that he was back on steady ground before groping around for a towel, occasionally shivering from the transaction from the warm water to the cold air wrapping around him. Naruto felt a warm dry towel being wrapped around him, but not before it rubbed against his skin until it was bone dry. As he peeked an eye open, he found Kyuubi nodding in satisfaction before gathering the used materials and putting them away. The hokage-wannabe managed to scavenge another, smaller towel to dry off his wet locks before tossing it into a nearby hamper. Naruto looked up in boredom before his jaw opened in awe at the designs on the ceiling. There was a mural or painting of some sort etched into the ceiling overhead of what must've symbolized heaven, the clouds colored the purest gold while outlined in a heavenly white. Spread out among the clouds like stars in a night sky were tiny sprites and angels with cute mini wings and short curly locks. One seemed to be playing hide and go seek as it partially hid behind a fluffy piece of the sky cotton candy. (**A.N- Imagine the ceiling design in the Beauty and the Beast ballroom, I know it's not original but eh. I don't own Beauty and the Beast either). **

Naruto was so transfixed on the images above him he didn't hear the other man returning. "I take it you like it?" Kyuubi was met with a curious expression as Naruto turned to him, "Isn't that kind of hypocritical since you're a demon and that's supposed to be heaven? I mean, you'd think there'd be a painting of hell or something instead?" Bronze orbs rolled in annoyance then, "Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't appreciate peace just like any other living being. You humans assume too much. While it is true there are demons out there that do nothing but fight there are also those that would rather be left alone to live as they wish. I myself for example, would rather stay hidden away from contact since I've never been fond of crowds and when it comes to fighting I only do it when I need to." Naruto flushed at his own ignorant words before apologizing. "Don't worry about it. I could care less." A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto, "If what you say is true….then why did you attack the village?" A long awkward silence followed his question, the red head not turning to face him. "That…is none of your business." He couldn't help but feel ashamed at his own callousness as he watched Kyuubi move to walk out of the room, even if he felt he deserved an answer. Naruto followed closely behind before he felt his foot slide. The floor was still slick from earlier and Naruto felt the world turn into a downward spiral as he slipped, instinctively grabbing the closest thing to try to keep his balance which happened to be Kyuubi. Instead of steadying himself, Naruto ended up taking the red head down with him, both men yelping in surprise as they fell. The blonde landed on something soft and warm, his eyes widening in shock as he felt something soft press against his lips. Looking down he met Kyuubi's shocked eyes that mirrored his own, both frozen in position. Naruto was lying on top of the man, effectively pinning him to the ground with his own weight while they lay chest to chest. Kyuubi laid stiff underneath him as Naruto's mind ran over what just happened as he felt Kyuubi's mouth against his own…….

Kenthos: Yay! Another chapter another cliffy!

Minato: People are going to get angry if you keep doing this Kenthos, leaving them hanging like that.

Kenthos:*pouts* It keeps them on their toes and wanting to read more Minato.

Minato: Whatever…anyway, please check out Kenthos' profile to vote on a new poll! It's to decide whether or not we start a future fanfiction after the ending of one of our current projects.

Kenthos: Below is sort of a summary about it. Please review!

Minato: We also apologize for any mistakes made in the chapter both in grammar and spelling.

**Summary for Naruto/Death Note Crossover:**

Minato never knew he'd see his village nearly destroyed, lose his beloved wife, seal a powerful demon in his newborn son's stomach and die all in the same day. He also never foresaw the consequences of his actions and the price his son had to pay for his choices in life. That's when he prayed for a miracle to save him...

Kami never realized how cruel her creations could be, only to be shocked by the mistreatment and cruelty shown to an innocent newborn child. Unable to directly help him, she thought him forever lost. That's when she heard Minato's desperate plea.

L never believed he'd get a second chance after being killed by Rem, thinking he was forever destined to wander the afterlife. He also never thought of himself as father material. That's when Kami requested his help and proved him wrong.

Ryuk never thought he'd be tied to a human again. He also never thought he'd be fused to one permanently to one due to a sly fox's cunning. That's when he heard the dying gasps of a five year old boy.

Hinata never wanted her mother to die, or to become the target for her father's grief. She thought herself a failure and someone that would never amount to anything. That's when what could only be described as a fallen angel came to her aid.

Naruto never asked for a demon to be sealed into him, to become an orphan or to become the most hated person in all of Konoha in one day. He also never asked for a genius adoptive father or a fusion with a shinigami either. But when life throws you lemons make lemonade right? Due to the cruelty of the village he believed he'd always get the short end of the stick, that's when fate proved him wrong.


	6. A Past Love and a Sad Blond

Kenthos: I want to thank you all for the reviews! They're the inspiration that fuels my writing when I think I should just throw out the keyboard or burn my pen.

Minato: Yeah, but there's one thing we want to make perfectly clear about our fan fiction.

Kenthos: I, Kenthos, promise to finish all stories I'm working on. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL I QUIT MY WRITING. EVEN IF IT TAKES AWHILE FOR ME TO UPDATE I WON'T GIVE UP.

Minato: Hopefully we won't lose our internet anytime soon. That would be a major setback for us. Anyway, here's the long anticipated chapter of Love Sick!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi felt his mind numb from shock as he felt Naruto's lips touch his, the blond pressed firmly against him as they hit the ground, the demon able to feel every contour of the vessel's hot and damp body. Naruto's arms shot out to catch himself, his hands planting themselves firmly onto the slick tiled floor, one pinned on either side of the demon's head. The blonde's right knee was slammed between Kyuubi's legs, holding his lower body up. A few more inches up and there would've been trouble.

The red head was frozen with shock as his body refused to listen to his brain's frantic commands to dislocate himself from the hot human above him. His senses were alive with Naruto's presence as the mouth watering scent that was Naruto mixed with the fruity aroma from the shampoo and body wash, the smell sneaking into his nostrils and Kyuubi could practically taste the anbu on the tip of his tongue. They were chest to chest, their bodies perfectly symmetrical as their hearts beat against each other, their pulses racing with fear, shock, and lust. Naruto's hair lay flat as little water droplets fell from the tips of his hair, landing on Kyuubi's hot skin before sliding down his cheek and down to his neck.

Their eyes were as wide as saucers before they quickly separated, Kyuubi shoving Naruto off and Naruto throwing himself off the man, only to fall on his ass as both sputtered and wiped frantically at their lips. For a human Naruto didn't have any luck in romance but he sure as hell could attract accidental kisses, the ninja made a face at the memory of his similar experience with Sasuke when they first became genin. Yuck! However…..this had been much different…his fingertips brushed over his still warm lips, the foreign taste tingling on his skin as his tongue automatically scraped against them to taste more. As Naruto sat in a daze Kyuubi got up and steadied himself against the wall, shaking with visible anger as his clawed hand balled up in a fist.

A plethora of different emotions, thoughts and feelings crashed down on him like a tsunami, his body stiff except for his tightening hand. For one indescribable moment, it was like he was kissing his beloved once more, her soft lips on his as they embraced on the night of their mating. Old wounds opened as anger, depression and a long time hurt ran rampant as memories of his former mate, and love of his immortal existence swirled in his mind, his heart aching. This felt like a betrayal to her, kissing another even if it was an accident. His lip bled as his fang dug into it, the physical pain numbing the inner turmoil of his heart. And you know what the worst part was? The one thing that truly boiled his blood? It was the small fact of the matter that made Kyuubi want to bang his head through a wall. He had liked it. He fucking liked it!

The day his lover died he swore he wouldn't love another on such a level, even if he ended up alone for all eternity. Kyuubi just couldn't move on. Naruto lowered his head in shame and fear as the demon glared at him, Kyuubi too caught up in his emotions to think straight. His voice was cold as ice as it bounced off the walls in a deadly tone.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

The anbu's hair stood on end; both on his head and neck, but found his head automatically moving up and down in a frightened nod. He had crossed a line that was not meant to be breached-even if by accident- unintentionally deepening the rift between them. Barely contained rage-filled footsteps stalked out of the room, a door slamming in the main chamber signaled that Kyuubi left to let out steam.

His shoulders sagged in sadness; it wasn't like he planned that or anything. A slow sigh passed through chapped pink lips before Naruto's hands latched onto a nearby shelf and shakily clambered to his feet, a few cracks from his bones sounding in protest to the movement. He was getting out of shape; ugh Naruto didn't even want to think about how stiff his limbs were on the outside. There were nurses and people that were supposed to move your arms and legs when you were in a coma to prevent muscle loss, but even with his gained popularity there were still those that had a grudge. It would be his luck to get a nurse that completely ignored his bodily needs.

What happened earlier? Usually he would've shouted back at Kyuubi, not sit there like a quiet little mouse and take it. That's what happened every time they argued and by the end of it both would be hoarse from yelling and would barely be able to speak for the next few hours. So what was different this time around? Did the kiss really affect him that much? Naruto touched his lips again as a small blush dusted over his whiskered cheeks. Stop that! The blond shook himself out of his thoughts….*coughfantasiescough*, no, Kyuubi DID NOT like him, after all he blew his top when Naruto kissed him right? So trying to go after him for a relationship definitely wouldn't be one of his better ideas.

Naruto used the wall as leverage to steady himself before limping back to the couch, watery foot prints slicking up the tiled floor and soaking the spongy carpet as he walked. Wait…..what was he going to do for clothes? Kyuubi took his to get cleaned and he couldn't exactly go around naked either. Naruto paused in mid step as he got into his signature thinking pose, arms crossed across his chest, eyes squinted shut tight that reminded one of a fox and plump lips protruding in a pout like gesture as he thought. Well….this was his mind right? Maybe he could control the environment around him??

Concentrating hard, he imagined himself wearing the leaf's signature jonin outfit, save for the shoes and vest. The sopping wet towel fell around his ankles with the material landing with a heavy wet flop. As Naruto scrambled to put it back on he paused as he felt material sticking to his still damp skin, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a sleeve on his arm that connected to the shirt clinging to his skin while he felt the baggy blue jonin pants twist around his legs. He flushed a hot red while his right eye twitched at his own forgetfulness. He had forgotten underwear. Suddenly his pants didn't seem too spacious as he felt a pair of red boxers appear when he conjured them up in his mind. Much better.

Naruto's muscles contracted and loosened as he stretched, a loud yawn escaping him as he scratched himself. The hot bath and ramen beforehand was making him sleepy. After rubbing some at his eyes Naruto climbed onto the couch and laid on his side so his face was facing the back of the furniture, his head nestled in the corner. His thoughts grew distant and far in between as he felt his consciousness fading.

'_Baka Kitsune........... I didn't mean to kiss him.......hope he's not too mad…you never piss off someone that makes……ramen as good as he does…..'_

Ah yes, where would Naruto be without his new favorite ramen chef? It was like a piece of heaven in every bite of Kyuubi's homemade secret ramen recipe. Ever since that first taste the human had been trying to wrestle the recipe away from the demon, only for the red head to laugh and say Naruto would have to earn the right to learn how to cook it. Needless to say Naruto sulked for awhile before jumping up and bouncing around the demon to find out how he could earn it. Only for the man to say he'd show it to him when he had free time. When didn't he have free time?! All thoughts stopped as he drifted off, his mind taking a short break from everything.

With Kyuubi

Despite what Naruto believed Kyuubi wasn't as far away as he assumed. The earlier sound of a door slamming was Kyuubi stomping into his own bedroom and shutting the door hard. The chamber was rather spacious and possessed no other entrances other than the one Kyuubi just came through, giving him more privacy as all he would need to do would be to place a lock on the door. Which he hadn't needed….until now. On the right side of the room there was a large king sized bed, its wooden headboard pushed up against the wall. Suspended above the bed was fixture that held a black see through curtain that circled around it, giving the sleeper privacy.

The bed itself was decorated with silky pure white bed sheets while a crimson comforter and a navy blue blanket were spread on top. An array of multiple pillows lined the headboard each a different size, shape, color and material and all of them were centered on the largest pillow in the bunch. Across from the bed was a large mahogany desk and matching chair, the desk full of drawers and boards stacked and nailed on top of the desk formed shelves. (Like those desks that have shelves on top for other stuff and drawers inside the desks) Stacks of paper flooded the desk while some drawer compartments were stuffed shut. A variety of writing utensils such as pens, pencils, quills, brushes and markers were scattered across the wooden surface while one black ink pen lay on the floor from falling off.

In the small space between the bed and the wall was a cubby hole that was full of blankets, sheets, more pillows and comforters. To the right of it was a fireplace that was cemented to the wall, the red and orange flames inside it never dying as they bathed the room a warm glow. In the corner of the room by the desk was a closet full of clothes while portraits and pictures lined the walls. Kyuubi sat at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he thought. He didn't have the right to yell at Naruto like that, it was just an accident. The demon wasn't supposed to lose control like that; he wasn't supposed to have emotions at all. That's what humanity thought anyway, the truth of the matter was…demons had feelings too. They had thoughts, emotions, loved ones, families, and opinions….but no, that was always overlooked and people saw them as mindless killing machines that got a kick out of drowning children and eating humans. Disgusting. If he ate anyone it would be the foolish people of this village that's who.

It hurt so much. Too much. A simple mishap reduced him to this emotional mess that he was now. After all, he swore he put that behind him didn't he? That he would mourn over her in silence instead of showing his weakness over her death? Kyuubi sighed tiredly as he turned, gazing longingly at a large portrait hanging over his bed. The painting depicted a man and a woman, the man holding the female tenderly to his chest as they gazed lovingly into the other's eyes, as though they were the only ones that mattered and their worlds would be crushed if they were separated.

Without a second thought, Kyuubi stood up on the bed and walked toward the wall, the springs in the mattress not daunting his footwork. His crimson eyes were glazed over with the pain of loss as he ran a delicate finger over his deceased mate's cheek, wishing that she was with him again instead of immortalized in this painting. Kyuubi's heart burned with longing, the demon unable to tear his eyes away from the image as he elegantly lowered himself into a sitting position on the bed Indian style.

He would apologize to the human outside tomorrow he thought distantly; red eyes glued to brush stroked blue ones. Naruto's eyes were so much like her's was…..in more ways than appearance. A flash of intuition crossed over their features when they saw through his lies, their eyes held a fiery passion and conviction that made you want to follow them to the ends of the earth…..when saddened they dulled as tears pooled at the bottom, a drop never spilling unless in the privacy of solitude.

Kyuubi could never really compare them to each other, both were exact opposites. She was sweet and soft spoken unless enraged or stubborn, he was loud no matter what. He was light….while she was the personification of dark beauty. Both loved helping others even when they came up short in the end because of it. At first when he was getting to know Naruto he felt the blond was naïve and a fool. He let people walk all over him like a welcome mat and he still called them his 'precious people'. The demon's first thought had been this. Oh great, I have a golden boy for a vessel, one that was dumb enough to not know he was being used. But Naruto always knew when he was being used for other purposes and did it for the greater good. If his friends were happy, so was he. Kyuubi thought that philosophy idiotic, Naruto couldn't make everyone happy without making someone miserable. It held no logic whatsoever.

The kitsune didn't understand when Naruto popped into his thoughts but didn't bother to think about another topic as he continued to think about the two that occupied his thoughts. For the rest of the night, Kyuubi simply stared at the portrait while his mind basked in the memories of his love and Naruto, before relenting to sleep, Naruto's blue eyed face appearing on the back of his eyelids, the smiling face the last thing he saw before the darkness of sleep engulfed him.

Kenthos: Sorry it took awhile to update folks but I had some serious writer's block. I apologize if I wrote that Kyuubi was gay somewhere in previous chapters I could've sworn I did but I don't know. He is bi people…at least in this fic he is.

Minato: We're sorry this is shorter than usual but we decided to focus on these two for now.

Kenthos: Also, does anyone have any ideas for a title for my Death Note/Naruto crossover? If so, pm it to me. We apologize for any errors.

Minato: Read and Review please!

_**A past Love places a barrier between two lost souls, will Kyuubi give love a shot and open up to our favorite ninja or will he close himself off further into the dark reaches of his heart? Only time will tell. **_


	7. Making Up and Training Time!

Kenthos: Yo! We're back with more Love Sick!

Minato: No special announcements this time around so just sit back and enjoy the chapter.

Kenthos: Do the disclaimer Minato.

Minato:I am I am, geez……Kenthos does not own me or Naruto, we respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

The next morning-if one could call it that since this place had no sense of time whatsoever- Naruto awoke to absolute silence, the cackling and popping of the flames against the rusty red brick were the only sounds that accompanied the tempo of his own breathing as his lungs captured and released oxygen in the air. His unruly corn colored hair was ruffled as he turned his head from side to side to look around the room, Kyuubi no where in sight.

"Hey Kyuubi are you there? Hello?"

A frown formed on his lips as his forehead wrinkled in irritation, the blond remembering the events of the night before as they played out in his mind. He could understand Kyuubi's initial reaction but did the demon really have to go as far as to ignore him now? And if there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto hated more than anything it was being ignored…especially if it was by someone he considered a friend. That hurt more than anything.

"Kyuubi it was just an accident! You don't have to go as far as acting like a prick you know!"

Growling, Naruto got up and stomped over to the fox's bedroom door before pounding on it with his fist, fully prepared to give the man a piece of his mind, only for the wooden entrance to open at his angered touch. Huh? The blonde's anger was temporarily forgotten as curiosity took hold of him. He poked his head in, only to find the room to be vacant of it's usually occupier.

"Kyuubi?"

After a few minutes of silence and making sure no one was inside Naruto stealthily slipped into the room before closing the door quietly behind him, the blond slightly giddy at the opportunity to snoop around. However the fox's absence had him pausing, if Kyuubi wasn't here….where was he? Naruto sighed as he felt a déjà vu coming on as he remembered the last time he wondered where the elder was. Oh well…he couldn't exactly leave so he was probably in the main chamber of the seal.

Then again….wouldn't snooping in Kyuubi's private chambers deepen the rift between them, making the fox angrier than he already was? Naruto shrugged off his wariness, what the fox don't know, won't hurt him. Or rather…what he didn't know wouldn't hurt Naruto. The blond shivered as the mental image of an angered Kyuubi entered his mind….oh yeah…Kyuubi definitely couldn't find out he was in here without his permission. Believe it.

The anbu glanced around the room to take in his surroundings, books, blankets, bed, fireplace, and pictures were briefly reflected in cerulean shaded eyes as they flickered over them. Naruto curiously inspected the portraits again, going to one at a time to appreciate the craftsmanship. While he himself knew nothing of art, even he could appreciate the individual brush strokes as they streaked across the canvas, parchment, or whatever material it was painted on.

One painting in particular caught his interest almost immediately after his eyes scanned over it, the canvas depicting a scene between two lovers as it hung above Kyuubi's bed. Drawn to it, Naruto hesitantly crawled onto the bed before getting on his knees so he could get a closer look. The man in the picture had flowing red hair and startling gold eyes that gleamed brighter than the mineral itself as they gazed heatedly into the woman's ocean blue ones, the color standing out prettily against her paste colored skin that seemed to be smoother than silk.

The mystery woman's ruby lips were stretched in a gentle smile, dimples gracing her cheeks in a cute fashion. Naruto recognized the man to be a younger version of Kyuubi and he guessed the woman was his mate. Was that the word demons used? Yeah, the blond was sure that's what the woman would be to the red haired male. Kyuubi had his arms draped around her slim waist, his clawed fingers intertwined to make a strong hold while she willingly stood in his embrace, one of her dainty hands cupping his whisker marred cheek as her fingers ran over the roughened skin.

Kyuubi's painted double wore samurai garb with silver chain mail armor, the clothes underneath were black as coal to hide any blood that fell on the fabric. A fox head was etched on the chest plate over his heart. His mate wore a beautiful crimson kimono with a cherry tree, its branches stretching across her body while small pink petals swirled around it. It hugged her curves while still showing modesty, the sleeves long enough to hide her hands. The picture itself was a close up of the two, showing them from the waist up, the background the night sky with millions of stars twinkling in the darkened horizon.

The probably dead by now artist had painted it so it looked like the wind was playing with their silky-smooth tresses, black and red strands flying around them in a poetic manner. The two lovers appeared not to mind, neither noticing anything other than each others existence. Naruto's hand slowly went up so his fingers could touch the masterpiece, his index finger running down Kyuubi's cheek. He….he envied them. The trouble was he didn't know who he was more jealous of, the girl or the demon. They both had found someone, even if for a little while, to love. Naruto could see now why Kyuubi had been so offended earlier, he had never gotten over her, the demon had mourned his loss in silence for so long….

A soft forlorn smile twisted at his plump pink lips, his unforgettable pure blue eyes lowered in understanding before they gazed back up at the well kept painting. Before he knew it words formed on his lips and were released into the air, the blond speaking to the picture in hopes that maybe...by some miracle the occupants in the picture could hear him.

"You're both really lucky you know…." He licked his by now bone dry chapped lips before continuing, his eyes focused on the woman first.

"I don't know who you are….or what your name is but….I can see that Kyuubi cared…still cares for you deeply….I know he really misses you…more than he'd probably admit…Hell I didn't even have a clue he had a mate before now."

Naruto chuckled humorlessly at that last sentence.

"But I do know…..that you loved him just as much if not more than he loves you…..you were and still are a very lucky woman…He trusted you with everything….but he doesn't trust me with even basic facts about himself….whatever I know about him I had to find out on my own…."

A sad sigh echoed through the room before his gaze shifted to Kyuubi's pastel counterpart, a sad grin shaping his mouth.

"Kyuu….I just wish that we could be closer…and that you'd accept my apology….even though it was an accident…" he muttered that last part before continuing.

"You always talk about how I bite off more than I can chew….how I try to save everybody and not doing enough for myself….how I try to take on the world and all that jazz but….you're a hypocrite. You never let anyone in and you never open up even when people are willing to listen….you're stubborn and I guess that's one of the few traits we have in common….."

Naruto grunted as he moved to sitting on the bed, his legs painfully stiff and asleep from kneeling on the mattress for so long, his knee caps popping as they were freed from the uncomfortable position. The blond settled himself in the traditional Indian style sitting pose, his but flat on the bed while his legs were crossed like a pretzel in front of him.

"Then again I can't blame you for being the way you are…..I bet during all the years you lived, I'm sure a lot of humans have misjudged you….and because they misjudged you they treated you with fear and anger…….they never gave you a chance to prove you are who you are…and not what they think you are…."

Bitter tears watered his blue eyes before he hurriedly wiped them away with the heel of his hand, damn it all he didn't have to get all emotional about it, it just wasn't him. But thinking about what the demon might've been through in his life reminded him of how much he had to put up with on a daily basis. While outwardly he acted perfectly fine and brushed things off, the hatred of his village and his problems with team seven did in fact bother him on the inside. However showing them that their words affected him would basically be telling them they won and that they were succeeding in hurting him. And his pride as both a shinobi and a man wouldn't let him do it.

Naruto should really hate Kyuubi; especially since his mere presence had fucked up his life so much and robbed him of simple things everyone took for granted, family….friends…acceptance…love….and material things that were needed to survive like a non leaky roof over his head, an education, food, clothing….utilities. The last one had proved difficult to acquire considering the old man had to practically threaten his landlord at the time with _execution_just to get the necessities. While kids saved up for candy and toys he had been busy saving up just to buy food, and most of the time they overpriced him and tampered with the food he got. And people wondered why he only got ramen.

Watery cerulean blue eyes glared up at the painting, his teeth grinding painfully as his jaw locked. Anger and bitterness burned brightly in his heart as he looked at the depiction of the person that was for the most part responsible for all of his woes. But for some reason….Naruto could never find it in his heart to hate Kyuubi. He was fully aware that Madara Uchiha forced him attack the village….but that didn't stop the anger he felt sometimes toward the fox. Tears fell from his face and landed on the sheets, creating little blots of darkened shades of the fabric's color to polka dot it as the words flowed out of his mouth, his voice filled with years of anguish and hardened resentment.

"Damn you Kyuubi……EVEN WHEN I FUCKING NEED YOU, YOU'RE NOT AROUND!"

Naruto angrily threw himself face first into the bed, his head buried in silky smooth pillows while his hands fisted the comforter and sheets, and tearing them some as his nails grew with his irritation. His previously folded legs were untangled and were now in a kneeling position as the rest of his body hunched over and curled up, the blond leaning heavily on his forearms. Naruto's form trembled as he fought to hold down the full body sobs that threatened to come, the young man giving in as he grew tired of fighting his own emotions, growing tired of pretending he was okay and everything was alright.

For the first time in years, Naruto cried. He screamed, he sobbed, he cursed everything and everyone around him to the deepest fiery circle of hell, and he apologized for his faults and begged for forgiveness that he had no reason to ask for, considering he had done nothing wrong.

Salted water clouded his vision as he let everything out, the blond too distressed to notice a chakra signature outside of the door, not noticing the demon listening intently to his words through the door.

"I'm…….I'm so sorry Sakura….I couldn't bring him back……Old man….I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you……I'm sorry for not being good enough…."

Similar apologies came and went, Naruto's voice was shaky and weak as he continued to cry, the anbu experiencing painful flashbacks of the things he wished he could've prevented, or could've changed.

If one were to look at the door they would've noticed that it had silently been cracked open, the door barely an inch from the frame as a lone bronze colored eye peered through the opening. It was crinkled in what could be described as pity as it watched the blond, only to widen in shock at Naruto's next words as the human managed to choke them out through his sadness.

"I'm really sorry miss…..I don't know if you're alive or not….or if you're sealed like Kyuubi is….but I'm sorry for keeping him here…Hell for all I know you might be sitting at home in your den or wherever you foxes and demons live just waiting for him to come home…….so…I apologize for having Kyuubi sealed in me….even though it spared so many lives from death….Konoha doesn't seem to care about that…..all they see is Kyuubi when they look at me…..but don't worry I don't look a thing like him and I'm probably more attractive anyways…"

Naruto chuckled dryly at his sad attempt at humor as he gazed at the picture of the couple with sorrow before switching his gaze to the painted demon's visage. He was slightly calmer now but still on the depressed side.

"And Kyuu…I'm sorry for what happened yesterday...at least what I think was yesterday how the hell you tell time in here is beyond me.....but anyway…I didn't know you'd react that strongly….and it was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss you baka! Then again….I can't complain too much…"

Absentmindedly he placed a finger on his lips as he remembered Kyuubi's mouth pressed against his own, blue eyes closing half way as he remembered the distinct spicy taste that teased his senses and made his tongue want to get more of that addicting flavor. Naruto blushed hotly when he realized what he was doing and what he was thinking about before smacking his whiskered cheeks with both hands to snap him out of it. Damn it he was acting like a school girl with a crush for crying out loud! He was even calling Kyuubi Kyuu!

Wiping away the ongoing tears with the heel of his right hand he laid his head back down in the pillow, the moisture wetting the cloth. His words were mumbled against the pillow but for a demon's sensitive hearing what he said was loud and clear

"I should hate you……I should blame you for all the shit I've had to deal with up until now….but for some reason I can't….I tried so hard in the beginning to hate you….thinking that you would just double cross me in the end….believing that you enjoyed watching every minute of my suffering…And even now I still don't know if we're actually friends or it's all just an act…but still…even if it is an act….I'd still say…you're my best friend…"

Sasuke had once held that position but after so many battles and so many attempts to kill him so the Uchiha could gain the Mangekyou Sharingan even someone as stubborn as Naruto had to throw in the towel at some point. Kyuubi found it rather depressing that his container would trust him, the bane of his miserable existence more than his own kind. Then again you couldn't blame the kid for his trust issues since the general populace of Konoha had made him wary of emotional ties.

After his last confession Naruto laid his head into the pillow as his despair returned ten fold, his body quivering as he cried, his heart string tugging wails muffled by the pillow his face was planted in. He didn't hear the door swing open, nor did he take notice of the soft shuffling of Kyuubi's clawed feet as he strode over to him. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt the mattress dip with Kyuubi's added weight as the demon sat down beside him. Fearful azure eyes stared at the demon in horror as he realized he had been caught by the man in his room without permission, the anbu babbling as he tried to explain the situation and apologize.

"I-I uh….Kyuubi I'm sorry! I was curious and-"

"Shh……"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi placed his index finger over his lips to silence him, the teen confused at the action as he looked questioningly into the other's bright gold colored eyes. The red head stared back into sapphire eyes, the different shades of yellow making themselves known as they swirled in his irises in a mesmerizing matter. Naruto's eye lids lowered themselves half way, the blond suddenly feeling a wave of drowsiness sweep over him.

Crying was a draining business and it didn't help Naruto stay awake as he tried to fight to stay conscious, the human wondering what on earth the demon was doing to him. Fully closing his eyes, Naruto leaned into Kyuubi's large hand as the man moved it so his palm cupped his cheek and his fingers lay across his ear and bangs. The shinobi was at the point of sleep as he heard Kyuubi talk.

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier…..forgive me kit."

"Kay…….m'sorry….for…coming in here……."

"It's all right……don't worry about it…."

Once Naruto drifted off, Kyuubi laid him down on the bed and ran his claws through his yielding yellow mane, the demon tucking him in under the warm sheets and comforter. The elder soon fell asleep against the headboard, the red head's back propped up against it while his head was leaning down, his chin resting against his chest. Kyuubi's hand lay on Naruto's head, his fingers occasionally moving from their usually still position.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, including the death god himself, Kyuubi was slightly hurt that Naruto didn't have enough trust in him and believed he would betray him so easily. It sickened and surprised him that Naruto trusted him more than anyone else, considering the circumstances.

Later when Naruto opened his eyes he found himself alone again in Kyuubi's bed, the blond sitting up and gazing around with slightly confused eyes. Had it all been a dream? No, the slightly dried tears on the pillow he was laying on said otherwise. Running a hand through his long spiky hair, a sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. What was that earlier? He had been acting like chick high on hormones that just got dumped by her boyfriend when it was that time of the month. (No offense to women, after all I am indeed a girl so I would know that we can be very emotional at times. -Kenthos)

"Hey kit it's about time you woke up."

Upon looking up Naruto spotted Kyuubi standing in the doorway with a glass of water for him, the blond blushing as the demon tilted the rim of the cup to his lips. Naruto chugged it down with multiple gulps to satisfy his dry throat and the nagging thirst that accompanied it, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool sensation on his tongue as Kyuubi held the mug for him.

After he drank the last drop Naruto gave an 'ahh' of satisfaction as the demon took the cup from his mouth and made it disappear into nothingness, the blond chalking it up to a type of summoning.

"Hey uh…..kit?"

"Yeah Kyuubi?"

"I'm sorry about…you know…about earlier….."

"Hey it's okay….I already said I forgive you…."

Kyuubi smirked at him then, something that made Naruto slightly nervous. If a centuries old nine tailed fox demon were smirking at you like that you'd be worried to.

"Well kit since you're stuck here for awhile and you're well enough to move on your own…how about some training?"

Blue eyes lit up excitedly at that idea…. that is until his brain caught up with him. Wait a second….there had to be a catch to this. There is no way Kyuubi would train him for free. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the man carefully, his suspicions only growing stronger as he watched Kyuubi's smirk widen.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh there is technically no catch at all…..just know that this will be the hardest training you'll ever experience and by the time we're done you'll wish you were never born…while you will be put through hell the results will be to your satisfaction…"

The human frowned then, knowing that none of this added up.

"But how can I train in my mind? It won't affect my physical body anyway."

"No but it'll at least give you more knowledge and whatever techniques I teach you, you can practice once you wake up. Physical energy and spiritual energy make up chakra and while physical labor and workouts strengthen physical energy, spiritual energy is strengthened by knowledge, something that you lack because of your past teachers neglecting that aspect of your education. If you balance it out, it'll help your chakra control as well. Always remember kit….there is no such thing as useless knowledge. So kit…..want to train or not?"

Naruto sat in silence for a few moments thinking it over before he smiled widely, his grin threatening to break his face in half.

"Okay! But….will you teach me some cool jutsu?"

Kyuubi watched in amusement as Naruto bounced up and down with excitement before the demon sighed some, knowing this whole affair would end up with him getting multiple headaches. Even now as an adult Naruto still acted childish and probably would continue to for as long as he lived.

"Yeah yeah…."

"YATTA!"

The red head winced as he stuck his pinky finger in his ear, the blonde's shout deafening his sensitive ear drums. Kyuubi groaned as he watched Naruto jump around the room in excitement, his mouth going about a hundred miles and hour as he asked when they would start, what they would do, what cool jutsu would he learn and so on.

Rubbing his temples to try to alleviate the oncoming headache Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he had gotten himself into.

Kenthos: This is the end of the chapter! I apologize for both of them being a bit out of character….

Minato: You said it….anyway Kenthos is going to rewrite chapter one of this fic because…

Kenthos: Because every time I look at it I want to throw my computer out the window! I hate how the first chapter is so I'll probably post up a rewritten version soon. I might put this on hiatus since I don't really have all that many ideas right now….but I don't know.

Minato: We apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter. And yeah I know, Kyuubi did the eye thing like I did in MDHBFY. Big deal. Please don't review and tell us that, we already know.

Kenthos: Don't be so rude Minato! Anyway please read and review!

Both: Bye!


	8. I'M NOT GIVING UP Rewrite is posted!

Hey everyone it's Kenthos! I know you all pretty much believe me to have A) died, B) given up on this fanfic or C) forgotten about Love Sick. Truth is I haven't done any of the above it's just that I've been real busy these past few months and I apologize for that as my stories have suffered because of it. Educational matters aka homework take up my time as well as family issues that have yet to be resolved and they keep growing by the week. I haven't abandoned any of my stories; in fact I'm trying to make them better. I've spoken about rewriting Love Sick so it has fewer plot holes and the first chapter is already up on my profile as well as my new Death Note/Naruto crossover. I'm currently working on the second chapter of the rewrite and have six pages done so far, as soon as I'm finished it'll be looked over by my beta and when I get it back I'll post it ASAP.

I'd like to quit Love Sick and focus on its newer version, but I will keep it up for others to read and hope that you all will find Love Is a Disease without a Cure just as enjoyable as the original. I'm sorry I don't update often enough but I will get these done eventually, even if it kills me! Dattebayo!

Sincerely,

KenthosTheKitsune


End file.
